Isatin is an active substance that widely exists in animals, plants and human bodies, and has some antibacterial effects in itself. There are a few drugs that contain isatin core structure:

Antibacterial resistance and its association with serious infectious diseases have increased at alarming rates. Thus there remains a need for new antibacterial compounds, particularly those with novel structures and mechanisms of action.